Aliens: Urban warfare
by dino-crystal
Summary: This is me m8' story. He' a nutcase so i hope u enjoy it.
1. Fear of death

I don't own any of the alien characters (except my own )and don't own anything from the aliens universe so please don't sue me .

Hi well this is my first aliens fanfic so it's not going to be perfect but just stay with me

It is set just after resurrection.

I hope you lot enjoy it and please review as criticism is the best way to learn but please keep the comment's clean of personal abuse this is just a short first chapter I will update soon enjoy.

His foot steps echoed loudly in the cold night air a look of pure terror gripping his face he could feel the sharp pains in his gut as ran but he paid them no heed he had to escape.

He followed the twists and turns of the ally desperately searching for an exit he spotted one about thirty meters to his left and darted in the direction of the street just as a shot slammed in to the wall where he'd been a second ago, he could feel the pain in his stomach but had no idea what it was his mind preoccupied with escape.

He sprinted down the road screaming for help but no one gave him a second glance, he could hear a chopper flying low down the street but he didn't turn, instead he ran straight

Towards the bridge in this unfamiliar town.

These guys are relentless he thought to himself as he neared the edge and increased his speed, no turning back now he had to escape with that he reached the edge and jumped using every once of energy he had left his long black hair flailing in the wind, he looked down in mid air to see the cold dark ground thirty feet below.

This was it he thought I'm going to die his mind flashed back he could see his young brides face see her beautiful hair he wondered how had he ended up here about to die.

So far from home he reached out to touch her but then reality returned as he crashed to the ground hearing his left ankle brake with a sickening crunch.

He felt the bone rip through the skin blood pouring from his ankle he lay still hoping he'd lost them.

The sight of his rifle was on the targets back he'd got him he gripped the side of the chopper tightly and prepared to fire, as he did he saw his target sprinting towards the bridge shit he thought he's goanna jump he fired but missed and the target dropped out of sight. He signaled the pilot to fly over the bridge he saw the target rise trying to limp away he'd got him he wasn't going to waste his chance again, he aimed for the stomach and fired the bullet ripped through his back between the shoulder blades he slumped to the floor dying.

"Shit" muttered the sniper he'd missed his mark.

As he lie there losing consciousness the last thing he felt was something bursting from his chest and then he died reaching out to touch his wife's face.

The alien crawled off into the night air he needed a place to hide and when he was big enough he would feed.

The chopper landed next to another one a containment team was already on the ground

He jumped down and strode toward his team a private ran up to him and saluted "Major Benson sir it's escaped "

Bensons look was grim "were going to hunt this thing down and kill it if it escapes and breeds then we are all seriously fuckd"

He stood there staring out across New York City it was just a ghost of its former self this whole damn planet was, but earth couldn't die yet its inhabitants had a fear of death


	2. Trapped

Hi as usual I don't own the aliens characters or universe except my own well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter here's the second let me know what you think thanks enjoy'

Michel aimed his gun and fired with pinpoint accuracy BANG! BANG!

"Nice shot buddy" said his friend" but watch this" BANG! BANG!

"Hhm not bad Ben "Michel paused for a second then suddenly brought his gun up to fire

But he was cut short by the sirens suddenly walling through the facility.

**This is not a drill this facility is on lockdown status all none military personal return to your room's alpha team prepare for deployment.**

"Mike what the fucks going on man"

"I don't know but we got to get ready c'mon"

With that he raced of down the corridor with Ben in tow.

They ran in to the main hanger and fell in with the rest of there group,

"Ah Private Samson private smith so glad you could join us "

Major Benson stood in front of his unit with a stone look on his face

" ok men as you may be aware top secret bio weapons technology was being worked on in this facility, there has been a breach one of the xomorphs being developed has escaped due to a major lab rat fuck up know we are going to go top side and clean this mess up .

All of the information you require is being linked to your suits data file you have ten minutes to study this info then we move out suit up and prepare for deployment"

Somewhere in New York City the alien queen was laying her eggs she had made sure her pray was still alive cocooned to the wall in what looks to be an abandoned subway station?

He half opened his eyes and stared ahead for several moments before a look of terror took a hold of him

OH GOD FUCK HLP SOMONE PLEASE OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE FUCK PLEASE SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME PLE………….

The face hugger attached it self tightly to the mans face as its tube slid down his throat

Soon her spawn would come in to the world along with he others .

20 hours later the first of March

Alpha team was moving through downtown Brooklyn

"Man we've been searching forever were never gone find one tiny alien"

" you idiot" mike said "didn't you read the briefing"

"I read a bit of it "

" well if you'd read it all you'd know that that one tiny alien was a queen she's been lose nearly 25 hours now she's probably nearly fully grown, by know she's almost certainly laid eggs which could of all ready hatched so if we don't deal with this soon new York could be over run within the week"

"Shit"

"Don't worry something tells me it wont be to long till we start hearing about these things".

The cop walked in to the run down building night was falling and as he climbed the stairs he started muttering to him self "god damn women's crazy that's what it is an alien kidnapped my husband yeah right" just then some sort of liquid fell from the ceiling and started eating though the stairs in front of him

His eyes looked upwards till he was staring right in to the fangs of an alien hanging from the ceiling his hand shot down towards his holster but he never stood a chance the alien moved with lightening speed its long spindly hands wrapped around the cops head pulling him in to the air as his razor like tail pierced through his torso with ease

Spraying blood onto the floor his intestines hanging from his body

He opened his mouth to release a scream but he never got the chance as the alien

Tightened his grip crushing his head like a water melon his lifeless body drooped to the floor blood gushing out of the stump which had been his head the alien picked up the body and disappeared in to the shadows.

"All right men attention! Ok men we have been getting reports of these alien mother fuckers all over the city we could not stop them breeding but we will stop them breathing! We will not rest until every one of these ugly bastards is lying in polls of there own acid blood and if we cannot defeat our enemy we will die trying. What are we goanna do "in unison "KILL THE ALIEN SCUM "

Major Benson stood with a smile on his face this is what he joined the core to do.

Ripley sat on her bed a grim look on her face the aliens by know were all over the news and she new what had happened ,why couldn't man just leave these creatures alone except the fact that they are hostile and cant be controlled by anyone but that wasn't human nature .

Well she thought _ill be dammed if I'm cleaning there mess up again I died cleaning up there mess I've got to get out of here the aliens will control this planet with in weeks killing everything_.

Ripley new that there'd be marines trying to kill all the aliens she also new they'd fail,

She stood up loading her pistols and shoving them into two holsters she strapped a rifle to her back grabbed everything she needed and headed for the door the sooner she could get of this god forsaken planet the better she thought ,it wasn't going to be easy.

Alpha team moved silently own the street those with smart guns clipped on there inferred

It was official they were in a war zone and soon they'd have to retreat leave this planet

to rot and decay.

Only the scum remained now them and the corporations in there luxury hi rise flats

Dente held his pulse rifle, it was the old M41A it'd been around longer then him but damn it was reliable not like those fucking smart guns.

Dente wondered down the street thinking to him self he was at the rear of the squad, he was new been with the company six months, suddenly his motion tracker bleeped he looked at the screen whatever it was it was about ten feet to his left and closing he turned in to the opening of the alley frozen with fear as the aliens teeth extended and it released a low growl his hand inched towards his rifle but the alien saw and shot up the wall preparing to jump .

BANG!

Samson's shot buried itself deep in the aliens head a second past and the back of its skull sprayed all over the wall the acid eating into the brick immediately.

Dente breathed a sigh of relive "shit mike thanks it almost had me "

"No problem dude just keep your eyes open all right "

200 meters down road and alpha squad stood in an alley opening a pitched battle raging they'd got them self's cornered by a shit load of these mothers.

"fuck die" Holden raised his gun RATATATATA" where's Jake" " I don't KNOW" replied the marine.

Ben fired his weapon empty taking down at least ten of the aliens but it wasn't enough they heard a scream as dente's head disconnected from his body blood spraying in mikes eyes blinding him he was scared he didn't want to die but he wasn't going to give "Ben "

He shouted "I've got an idea" gun fire was every where these things were just to fast blood ran down the walls ,the marines were down but not out ………to be continued


End file.
